Death of Quinn Fabray
by gleelover2007
Summary: The New Directions gather to mourn the loss of Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

Puck stepped out into the cold air and pulled his jacket around him tighter. He had just left Quinn's funeral. The pain he was feeling was unbearable. At just eighteen years old she was dead, killed by a drunk driver on her way home from a party. He wiped the tears away as he continued to walk aimsley around Lima. He had no clue how long he had been walking when he suddenly found himself outside of Finn's house. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

A tear stained Finn answered. He took in Puck's appearance before ushering him inside. He led him to the couch and sat in the chair across from him. They both sat in silence.

Puck stood up and began pacing. Finn watched him like a hawk.

"Tell me how you're doing man." Finn said after a while.

Puck stopped he took a deep breath before whispering. "There are no words." It's like all the air in my lungs is just gone." He fell to the floor sobbing.

Finn rubbed his back.

"I can't breathe." Puck sobbed. "It's like I can't breathe."

Finn began crying silently. "Let's go for a walk."

Puck and Finn wandered around Lima for hours retelling stories of all the good time they had with Quinn.

"I'm sorry about the whole Beth thing." Puck said as they sat on Finn's front porch.

Finn closed his eyes as he recalled how he yelled at Quinn. "I was so angry." He whispered.

Puck let the tears fall as he too remembered.

"She was my first love." Finn said, "But she was your only love."

Puck began sobbing his body shook with tears.

Finn pulled him into a hug and the best friends cried together over the girl they both loved.

Puck wiped his eyes as the morning sun shined in his face. He looked around and noticed he was on the couch at Finn's. He began looking at the pictures on the wall one in particular catching his eye it was one of Quinn and Finn at the football game gazing into each other's eyes. Puck signed it was the day Quinn found out she was pregnant. He looked away from the picture and went to gather his things.

"Hey where are you going?" Finn asked as he saw Puck grabbing his things.

"I don't know yet." Puck answered defeated.

"You're welcome to stay here man." You shouldn't be alone."

Puck gave him a small smile.

"I'll go make some breakfast." Finn said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Puck begins looking through his phone. He looked at all the saved texts from Quinn. Can't wait to see you in July it said, he began crying silently it was sent the day before he heard the devastating news of her death. He sent his phone down and curled up on the couch.

Finn was attempting to stir the eggs when his mind flashed back to the day he found Quinn and Puck covered in flour and eggs. He smiled fondly at the memory of how adorable she looked. He set the spoon down and broke down on the kitchen floor.

Puck sat up and wiped his tears he went to the bathroom and wiped his face.

Finn came up behind him. "Shue called he wants everyone to meet up in the choir room tomorrow, if you're ready."

Puck nodded.

Finn slapped his back. "I'm here for you man always."

Puck's mind flashed back to the day he told Quinn the same thing. "I'm devastated." He began. "How the hell am I supposed to get over this?" She was going to come see me; we were going to be together."

Finn wiped away the tears that had fallen. "Everyone is here for you, you're not alone." Remember the song?" Finn grinned.

Puck laughed, as he followed Finn out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma took a deep breath before she stepped into Will's office; she was greeted with a sight that broke her heart. Will was slumped over his desk sobs racking his body. "Will?' she ask gently?

He wiped is eyes before looking up. "Em?" "I um hi."

Emma stepped closer; she wiped the tears away and held him close as he began sobbing again. "I'm here." She whispered.

"She was so young." He cried out.

Emma held him close. "I know." She replied as she also began crying silently.

Will pulled away and wiped his eyes. "I um cancelled glee, couldn't face them."

Emma's heart broke. Quinn worked so hard to achieve her dreams and in a split second, they were snatched away.

"We should see how Sue is doing." Will said as he stood up and held the door open for Emma.

Sue stared blanked face at a photo of her and Quinn at a cheer compation. She had a video playing in the background of Quinn at practice.

"Sue?" Will asked as he poked his head in the room.

"Curly." Have a seat." Sue said emotionless. She paused the video and threw the remote on the desk.

Emma and Will each took a seat, their eyes settled on the TV screen when a smiling Quinn stared back at them.

Will held back tears as he had to look away. Emma took his hand.

"What can I do for you?" Sue asked she looked between the two.

"How are you doing?" Emma sked.

"I'm fine, never better. Anything else?" Sue asked her voice full of anger.

"Please Sue this is hard on everybody, we are just trying to help." Will said his voice cracking at the end.

Sue stood up. "Quinn knew what she was doing when she chose to cross that road drunk." Now get the hell out of my office."

Will looked at her; he nodded before leading Emma out of the office.

Sue sat back down; she stared at the TV screen before turning it off the tears getting the best of her.

"I can't believe Sue could be so careless." Emma nearly screamed.

"She is hurting more than any of us." Will responded.

Emma nodded as she poured a cup of coffee and sat down.

"I just can't believe she is gone." She was so excited to get into Yale." Will said as he also sat down.

"Hey guys." Coach Beiste said as she sat down across from them.

They both smiled as they both stared into their coffee cups.

Beiste frowned as she began unloading her food. She stared at it before pushing it towards the side.

They all sat in silence as they thought about Quinn.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn woke up startled as he heard a knock on the door; he wiped his eyes and went to answer. "Rachel hey."

Rachel gave him a small smile. "I couldn't sleep." Can I come in?"

Finn nodded. "Of course." He held the door open for her and watched as she went to the couch.

"I just can't believe she is gone." Rachel began crying.

Finn sat beside her and began rubbing her back. "Seems like just yesterday we graduated and she was so excited to start school early." He said as he wiped the tears away welling up in his eyes.

Rachel began sobbing.

Finn pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "It's okay. It will be okay."

Finn handed Rachel a cup of coffee and sat beside her.

"Where's Puck?" she asked as she took a small sip.

Finn sighed. "I don't know, he comes and goes."

Rachel frowned. "He must be taking this so hard."

Finn nodded. "You had no idea."

They sat in silence for a while thinking about Puck and Quinn. They jumped when they heard a loud knock on the door.

Finn got up to answer it. "Shelby?" he asked his voice full of shock.

Rachel stood up and went towards her mother. "What are you doing here?"

Shelby pulled Beth closer. "Your fathers said you might be here." How are you?"

"Been better." Rachel mumbled.

Shelby nodded. "Of course."

Beth began whining. Finn and Rachel's eyes shot to her.

"She looks so much like Quinn." Finn cried out.

Rachel had to look away.

"Finn would you mind holding her? I would really like to talk to Rachel." Shelby said.

Finn nearly lost it as she locked eyes with the little girl he once thought was is. He took a deep breath before nodding. "Sure." He managed to get out as he reached for Beth.

She fell into his arms and cuddled close.

He held her close as he took her into the kitchen.

Rachel smiled as she watched the exchange.

"I thought Puck was staying here?" Shelby asked as she sat on the couch and waited for Rachel to do the same.

"He comes and goes. Rachel said as she tried to hold back the tears.

Shelby reached over and took her hand. "I know I have not always been the best mom, but I'm here now." You can talk to me."

Rachel began sobbing as she broke down in Shelby's arms.

Shelby held her daughter tightly as she let her cry.

Finn came back into the room; he set Beth down and rubbed Rachel's back.

Shelby smiled at the exchange.

"I was hoping seeing Beth might help Puck cope maybe a little better." Shelby said after a beat.

Finn and Rachel nodded as they both looked down at the little girl crawling around the floor.

Finn and Shelby both smiled as they watched Rachel holding Beth.

Beth was giggling loudly as Rachel made funny faces.

"I can't get over how much she looks like Quinn." Finn said as more tears fell.

Shelby patted his back as she continued to watch her daughter's.


	4. Chapter 4

Puck took a deep breath before entering the choir room. He glanced around the room and took in all the heartbroken faces of the old and new members of the New Directions. He choked back the tears and took a seat next to Finn, who patted him on the shoulder. Puck nodded at him as he looked towards the one empty seat next to Rachel where Quinn should have been. He wiped away the tears that were falling and focused on Mr. Shue as he entered the room.

Mr. Shue went to the whiteboard and wrote Goodbye Quinn in big bold letters. He sighed as he turned and faced the students. He tried to hold himself together as he saw all the tears falling from their faces.

"Okay guys I know this is a very hard time for everyone but if you would like to come up and sing then the floor is yours."

Kurt stood up and went to the middle of the room. "I sang this song at the end of our senior year and I remember Quinn telling me it was her favorite. So this is for you Quinn."

He took a few deep breaths before singing.

Mmmm, mmmm  
Say good-bye to not knowing when  
The truth in my whole life began  
Say good-bye to not knowing how to cry  
You taught me that

And I'll remember the strength that you gave me  
Now that I'm standing on my own  
I'll remember the way that you saved me  
I'll remember

Inside I was a child  
That could not mend a broken wing  
Outside I looked for a way  
To teach my heart to sing

And I'll remember the love that you gave me

Now that I'm standing on my own

I'll remember the way that you changed me

I'll remember

I learned to let go of the illusion that we can possess  
I learned to let go, I travel in stillness  
And I'll remember happiness  
I'll remember (I'll remember)  
Mmmmm... (I'll remember)  
Mmmmm...

And I'll remember the love that you gave me

Now that I'm standing on my own

I'll remember the way that you changed me  
(I'll remember)

No I've never been afraid to cry  
Now I finally have a reason why  
I'll remember (I'll remember)

Kurt began sobbing as he took his seat. Blaine was quick to wrap his arms around him.

"Thank you Kurt that was great." Mr. Shue said as he choked back tears.

Puck stood up and stormed out of the room.

Mr. Shue watched him go worry written all over his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Puck took a deep breath as he knocked on Judy's door.

Judy gasped as she allowed Puck inside. She wiped away the tears as she took a seat on the couch and waited for Puck to do the same.

Puck sat beside her and began wiping away the tears that had fallen.

Judy took his hand. "What can I help you with?"" she asked as she choked back sobs.

"I miss her so much." Puck cried out. I know I treated her poorly in the past and made a lot of mistakes, but I really loved your daughter." Puck cried out.

Judy's heart broke for him as she rubbed his back. "I know you did and Quinn did too."

Puck looked up. "She did?"

Judy smiled. "She talked about you all the time. She truly loved you Noah."

Puck began crying harder. "What am I supposed to tell our daughter?" Oh god Beth." He began sobbing uncontrollably.

Judy gasped when she heard Beth's name. Her mind flashed back to how broken Quinn had been when she gave her up, and now she was left without her daughter holding the sobbing father of her granddaughter. Funny how life works out.

Judy continued to hold Puck till he calmed down. "I'll be right back." She called over her shoulder as she went into the kitchen.

Puck wiped his eyes and nodded as he tried to pull himself together.

Judy reappeared with a stack of pictures. "I couldn't bring myself to look through them alone." She sobbed.

Puck smiled as he picked up a picture of a three year old Quinn covered in cake smiling up at him. "Beth looks so much like her." He said as he ran his fingers across the pictures.

He gasped as he came across a picture of a pregnant Quinn, Puck was standing behind her his arms wrapped tightly around her both of them smiling happily.

Judy smiled at the picture. "She would have made a great mother."

Puck smiled as he saw another picture of Quinn holding Beth at the hospital.

He set the pictures down and began sobbing. "I can't do this."

Judy sat beside him. "I lost my daughter and you lost your soul mate we are both hurting more than we can put in words." But you need to know you are not alone son. My door is always open."

Puck wiped away the tears. "Thank you Mrs. Fabray."

"Call me Judy."

Puck smiled as they continued to look through the pictures and remember Quinn.


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany knocked lightly before opening the door to Santana's room. Her heart nearly broke at the sight that greeted her. Santana was sprawled on the bed pictures of Quinn all over the bed and floor. Brittany wiped away the tears that were threating to fall and turned on the lamp beside the table giving the dark room a little light.

"San?" Brittany asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to find her in the covers.

Santana pushed the covers off and jumped when she saw Brittany. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose before throwing it on the floor.

Brittany reached over and tried to wipe away the tears that were spilling from Santana's eyes, but Santana pushed her hand away.

"Don't touch me." Santana managed to get out.

Brittany nodded; she knew Santana needed to grieve her own way, so she didn't take it personally.

Santana noticed the pictures all over her bed she had been looking at before the pain got the best of her.

Brittany noticed her tense so she took her hand. "I know you're in pain, we all are but you can't keep shutting me out." It will begin to drive you crazy."

Santana began sobbing the tears wetting her face and dripping onto her shirt. "She was our best friend and now she is just gone. How can you not care?"

Brittany snatched her hand away pain evident on her face.

Santana instantly regretted it.

"How dare you!" Brittany screamed. "I can barely breathe sometimes because the pain is too much." Every time I close my eyes I see her face so clearly and hear her laugh. So how dare you say I don't care." Brittany said as the tears streamed down her face.

Santana began screaming as she stood up. "I'm so sorry Britt, I just miss her so much and I'm always' saying the wrong things."

Brittany's eyes softened as she sat back down on the edge of the bed. She picked up some of the pictures and smiled, "then let's not talk." Let's just remember."

Santana smiled as she too picked up some pictures and they began thumbing through them laughing and smiling as they remembered their best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Puck picked up his guitar and flung it over his shoulder. He looked around at all the sad faces of his friends before speaking, "I loved Quinn and I don't know if she ever felt the same way, but there was just so much I had wanted to say."

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' It

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still Harder

Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say (much to say)

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do, oh.

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say (to say)

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do

He stopped playing as the tears got the best of him.

Finn was the first to stand and patted his back trying to hide his tears from his best friend.

Jake went to his brother and rubbed his back nodding to him slightly letting him know with his eyes he was there for him.

Rachel gave him a tight hug and a small smile.

Mr. Shue was fixing to speak when the door opened and Mrs. Fabray walked through.

Rachel, Finn and Puck gasped.

"Mrs. Fabray?" Finn asked as he noticed the cheerleading jacket in her hands.

"Call me Judy." She cried out as she clutched the jacket closer to her.

Santana began crying as she saw the jacket clutched in Judy's hands.

"I thought you would want this" she said as she handed the jacket to Santana.

Santana took the jacket with shaky hands and held it close to her breathing in Quinn's scent.

Puck wiped the tears away as he saw how broken Santana looked as she clutched for dear life onto her late friend's jacket.

Judy patted her shoulder, "I couldn't bare to hold onto it, I can't even bring myself to go into her room." She began sobbing.

Rachel reached out to comfort her. Judy gave her a small smile before turning on her feel and running out of the room.

Santana hot on her heels.


End file.
